


Epilogue (Playable)

by Waugh



Series: (But Somebody Came) [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Narrator, Fluff, Fridge Horror, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, Post-Pacifist Route, References to No Mercy Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:57:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waugh/pseuds/Waugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Begin at the [beginning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5363186), friend, and continue on until you reach the end.

You come to on the ground. Everyone is staring at you in worry.

"I'm okay," you say. "Where's Frisk?"

Frisk comes out from behind Toriel. You look at them. They are fine.

You slump back to the ground. You decide that you will lay there for a while.

The barrier has been shattered, the captured SOULs have moved on, and all the monsters are free. There will be no more fallen children, no more SOULs in chains. No more RESETs.

You are tired.

You are _done._

But the others don't seem to realize that.

"get up, lazybones," Sans says. He nudges you with one booted foot.

You snort at him, but you climb to your feet.

They don't remember what happened after... Flowey... got them in his vines.

You shrug and say they didn't miss much.

For some reason, they don't seem to believe you.

  


* * *

  


Because this isn't a GAME, nobody follows the PLOT. Instead, everyone wanders out to stare at the sky. You wander out with them.

You're not really from the Surface. (You're not really from this world.)

You're not sure what you'll do, now. (Nobody needs you anymore, you think. And you don't know what will happen next.)

Actually... if you don't have any plans...

You wait.

There's someone I'd like to see.

  


* * *

  


Frisk becomes the ambassador. They decide to stay with Toriel.

You... you have places to go.

  



	2. Chapter 2

The thing is, you had been honest when you were speaking with Sans.

They only needed one more SOUL, you had thought. And it wasn't like you belonged here anyway.

(You were so tired.)

But I don't think you've figured it out quite yet.

We're in this together, after all.

(You and me and Frisk.)

We'll SAVE everyone. You included.

(Things went much better, this time around.)

  


* * *

  


There is a man who speaks with hands. He watches us sometimes.

We will try to save him, too.

But first...

  


* * *

  


You re-enter the Underground.

  



	3. Chapter 3

You speak to everyone you meet. They are happy to be free.

None of them seem to be questioning _how_ Dad broke the barrier.

This is a bit strange, since you are right in front of them and Mom and Frisk had come through here earlier.

Maybe they just don't want to think about it. You seem to be pretty sure that most of them still haven't figured out that the two of you are actually humans, though.

Bratty and Catty sure were surprised to find out, so I guess you might be right.

Of course, since you are you, you do what you usually do when you are wandering about.

You go visit Napstablook.

They aren't so sad anymore. Their cousin is there.

He calls you "Playe-darling."

Ugh.

I'm so glad we broke into Mettaton's house and read all his sparkly diaries.

(The blackmail will be excellent.)

  


* * *

  


After visiting Napstablook, you head back towards the ferryperson.

On the way you see your bandmate, Shyren. You see Shyren's sister. And the rest of the people in the Amalgamate.

(You've forgotten their name, and are too embarrassed to ask again.)

Shyren is hovering too far above your head for you to talk to her, but Shyren's sister and her neighbors are all willing to chat.

(Are _we_ neighbors? Is that how this works? Wait… that's why you were feeling that connection with them! But _we're_ not an Amalgamate! They're - _ugh!_ )

Shyren's sister remembers you from the lab. She asks you if you are an Amalgamate, too.

You say _yes._ You tell her that you are only two people, though, and not sixteen.

_ Playe!!! _

Then she asks you how.

So you tell her. Human SOULs persist after death. Sometimes they persist for a very long true. And while it is true that a human cannot take another human's SOUL, a human SOUL can take another human's _body._

(Control goes to the one with the most DETERMINATION.)

This is why humans try to avoid walking over graves.

  



	4. Chapter 4

We make our way deeper into the Underground. You still stop and chat (we pet the _Endogeny,_ and it is excellent) but there is no more visiting.

Now that the barrier is broken, you can cross the door and re-enter the RUINS.

So you do.

  


* * *

  


The RUINS end where your story began.

There is light within the darkness. Inside the light is a patch of flowers. Underneath the flowers, there lies a grave.

_My_ grave.

Asriel is there.

"You came," he says to you, and looks surprised.

He shouldn't be. Did he think we'd just _leave_ him?

(He was the one that came for me, so very long ago...)

You and Asriel TALK.

...

...

...

It's not the most flattering conversation I've ever listened in on, I'll admit.

  


* * *

  


Asriel tells you everything.

Well... mostly.

There are some things he doesn't know, but you're pretty sure Alphys and Sans can fill in the gaps.

He wants you to leave him there.

That won't do.

So you ask me if I want to talk to him.

I do.


	5. Chapter 5

You came to the Underground for a reason.

You're a bit of a good Samaritan that way.

I know you can hear me, human. Playe.

Thank you.

But there is one last threat to the Underground.

This is not the end.

Beware of the -

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 will be up tomorrow :D.


End file.
